


Blood Stained Roses

by Camille_Comic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, F/F, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: What if Summer was still alive, and Raven was the one too find her.Raven pining for Summer opens a portal thinking "What if..." and it works.
Relationships: Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, rosebird - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. "What if.."

“She can’t be...” Raven's eyes pan across the barren jail cell, her eyes rest on the figure in the middle of the dark room. 

“Summer?” Raven whispers, terrified of the thoughts racing through her mind of what Salem could’ve done to her dearest and oldest friend.

The small and defeated figure turns around her silver eyes meeting red. “Raven?” She croaks her voice was clearly unused for some time.

Raven steps into the barren jailcell and scans the surroundings for guards. 

“What took you so long Rae-Rae?” whispers the defeated huntsman.

Raven crouches down beside her dearest friend, trying desperately not to let the tears fall. “You’re alive, Summer I-“ 

“Is she okay? Is everyone still alive?” Summer panics. 

“Summer we have to lea-“ heavy metal boots slam on the floor a few hallways down, they know she’s here.

Raven panics grabbing summer “Summer we have to leave now!” She yells worried about the what if’s- of her being caught.

“Is Ruby okay?" Summer yells desperate to know about the fate of her baby girl. 

“Yes! Summer yes! She is okay! We have to leave now!” Raven responds.

Grabbing Summer's cloak, the cloak that was once white and neat, now bloodstained and tattered. Raven drags her teammate to the wall

“Fuck, Summer! Who can I teleport to! I can’t teleport to Tai! Or Qrow Or-” the footsteps grow ever closer ever louder- “Yang..” Raven decides.

Raven focused on connecting to her daughter ignores the blaring alarms. The portal opens, it’s connection shaky because Raven cannot focus on holding her friend up and connecting to her daughter. Summer sobs while Raven drags her injured body into the portal, the portal that leads them to Yang and to Atlas


	2. Reunion

Team RWBY while arguing over the next steps to prevent atlas from falling hear a portal opening behind them. 

“Mom?..” Ruby whispers, Yang covers her mouth in disbelief. 

WB stands there in stunned silence, seeing the fabeled huntress barely alive shocks them.

“Hey kids” Raven half heartedly jokes upon seeing the distraught faces of her daughter and niece. 

Summer looks up for the first time in years, tears streaming down her face in disbelief, she’d never thought she’d see her girls again. At least not alive.

“Ruby.. Yang? Oh girls!” She croaks, wiping the tears from her eyes 

“is that really you mom...?” Yang whispers trying not to cry.

A flurry of petals slams into the Injured Huntress and evelops her in a hug, the first in many years. Yang shortly follows with an untrusting glare towards Raven.

“Children, someone needs to quickly get a medic or a medpack! Raven shouts at WB while carefully lowering the injured rose to the ground.

“Mom! Where have you been! What happened to you!” Ruby shouts through the tears “Who did this!”. 

The wilting rose’s vision starts to blur, as her injuries finally catch up with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter


	3. Fuck Ozpin

Weiss, who was previously stunned, runs to find the medpack with Blake shortly behind her. 

“Summer? Hey Summer focus!” Raven snaps once she notices the wavering awareness of the rose. 

“Mom?.. Mom no, no , no” Yang panics she cannot lose her mother again. 

Ruby grip tightens on the wilting rose refusing to let go. 

“I found the medpack! Weiss shouts over Yangs panicking.

“ Give it here girl!” Raven shouts out of frustration while trying to pry the young silvered eye girl off of her mother. 

“No! I’m not leaving her!” Ruby Screams voice hoarse from the tears.

Summers hand that once was holding her little rosebuds face falls back to her side as she loses consciousness.

“No, no, no.” Yang mumbles.

“Ruby get off of her!” Raven shouts as she tears the small girl off of summer.

Yang quickly scoops up Ruby into a hug, cradling the young girl.

“You’ll be fine summer, just hold on, please hold on.” Raven whispers while Quickly and sloppily applying pressure and gauze to the wounds.

The once brown wood floors are now soaked with the huntresses blood. 

“Your fine, you're fine” Raven whispers “You have to be here for the girls please Summer.” Raven bandages the gaping hole in her abdomen. 

Ruby sobs into Yangs shoulder. The small rosebud held gingerly by the angered dragon. 

“Who did this to her!” Yang shouts.

“Not now Yang! Is Oz here?!” Raven screams through gritted teeth needing to know if her old headmaster is here so she can kill him for allowing this to happen.

after all Ozpin was the one who told them she was long dead after only 4 months of searching. 

“Damn that old man, I should’ve kept searching with Tai and Qrow” Raven thinks, thoughts racing through her mind.

“Did Ozpin cause this?” Yang screams “It was him wasn’t it!”

“I’ll kill him..” the firecracker lets go of Ruby and sprints out of the room to find Ozpin. 

“Yang don’t!” Raven replied seconds to late.

“Is it true? Did Ozpin do this” the defeated Rosebud replies. 

“Ruby, we don’t have time for questions, Summer needs a doctor!”

“There isn’t one! Atlas is being destroyed by Salem as we speak! We failed!” Ruby cries. “no, she’s already here? We have to le-“ 

“What about the people of Mantle!” Weiss interrupts “We can’t just leave them to die! They don’t stand a chance against Salem!” 

Raven blood boils “And you do?! You’re a bunch of children! Is there any fucking adult around here!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No but fr Fuck Ozpin


	4. "Holy shit."

Oscar and Pietro storm in after hearing all the commotion.

“Raven? It’s really you after all these years I never thought I would see you again” Ozpin says while possessing Oscar.

“Oz, why are you a fucking child? Your reincarnation couldn’t be anyone fucking else!” Raven spits.

Peitro glances about the room. Two roses one unconscious and spattered with blood the other sobbing on the floor with Yang by her side. 

WB both standing awkwardly next to the group not knowing what to do. Luckily for him the other kids are dead asleep still. Returning his gaze back to the withered rose, he sees the fabled leader of the Branwen tribe. The once strong and fearless leader, reduced to a panicking mess. Struggling over the fact that this is the one time that she can’t help her dearest friend.

“Huh, holy fucking shit.” Peitro flatly states, in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crwby let peitro say fuck


	5. "How Do I know If I Can Trust You?"

“Well I'll be damned.” Peitro says as he cracks his knuckles, knowing this is going to be one _long_ night.

His chair makes a whirring noise as it lowers itself to the floor, Peitro now level with Raven and Summer.

“Who the fuck are you!” Raven spits, not trusting the older man enough to let him see Summer.

Yang glares at her mother while Weiss and Blake move to help comfort Ruby. The girl now surrounded by her team.

“I am Doctor Polendina, I was the one who made the prosthetic arm for and ensured the health of the children, or well Qrow’s kids.” Peitro says, vaguely gesturing in the direction Qrow may be.

“How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you aren't on either those fuckers who hunt those with silver eyes?” Raven questions, growing more agitated by the second.

“So that's the side of the family the anger issues come from huh, honey?” Summer weakly laughs, her eyes barely open and coughing up blood.

“Mom!” Ruby shouts, going to grab her mother once again but Yang stops her.

“Ruby sit down! Pietro needs to help her!” Yang shouts as she struggles to keep the young girl still.

“Atta girl Ruby, always been a fighter hasn't she rae-” Summer smiles, blood pouring out of her mouth like a waterfall, she attempts to catch the blood in her hands to no avail. 

Slowly the huntress loses consiousness, the blood dripping down her mouth and onto her white blouse.

“Shit..” Raven mumbles in shock at the amount of blood pouring from the shorter woman's mouth. 

“Miss Branwen,” Peitro says as he reaches for Summer, “I can help, but only if you'll let me.”

“I don't have any other choice do I?” Raven mumbles, as Peitro rises and motions her into a room across the hallway.

Raven picks up her partner and walks behind Pietro, leaving behind liters of blood on the floor and Summers weeping child.

“Put her on the bed, then I request you leave me to my work.” Pietro advises, knowing that Raven will only be a distraction.

“Fine.” Raven huffs as she lays Summer down on the bed.

She turns to the older man and stares him down, “You hurt her and I'll have you killed.”

Peitro looks at her, almost as if he's amused, as if he _knew_ she would say something like that.

“Miss Branwen,” He says as he gingerly holds her hand, he reminds her of her grandfather. Who was just as kind and wise. “I will not harm Miss Rose, you do not have to worry.”

“UH WHAT THE FUCK!” Nora shouts, her voice traveling though the whole house.

“It seems the other children have awoken.” He says as he puts a needle into Summers arm and ensures it's connected to the blood bag, “I would appreciate it if you would help Osca- well uh Ozpin, in retelling the events of tonight.

“You're asking me to babysit?” Raven groans pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No I'm advising." Peitro says as he looks to the hallway. Jaune is passed out in Rens arms, he wasn't able to handle the sight of blood like he used too, after Weiss's near death experience.


	6. "No shit"

“Fine.” She huffs as she leaves the small room, almost tripping over one of Peitro’s mechanical legs.

“Uh- Can someone help me with Jaune?” Ren asks as he tries to drag the taller boy over to the couch.

“These fucking kids,” Raven sighs before picking up Jaune and throwing him on the couch, the other children stare at her in shock and amazement.

“So shes hot.” Nora says.

“SHUT THE FUCK UP THATS MY MOM NORA!” Yang shouts smacking the shorter girl in the back of the head.

Raven rolls her eyes, “Okay so according to Pietro I'm your babysitter now.” She looks around at the kids, wondering why the fuck Oz dragged them into this war.

“Dammit shes our babysitter.” Nora jokenly pouts.

“Nora I swear to god,” Yang says as she punches Nora in the shoulder. “Stop simping for my mom.”

Nora punches her back, “Says the biggest simp in the room.”

“If you’re gonna fight, take it outside.” Raven growls, remembering why she didn’t like children.

Raven looks around the room once again, noting Summers' child sitting away from the group, curled up in a ball on the couch.

“Yeah, Ruby isn't doing so great right now.” Yang mumbles, scratching the back of her neck.

Yang didn't understand why Ruby was so upset, mom was back, sure, she was hurt but at least she was alive.

“How about you kids go back to bed,” Raven says as she looks back at Summer’s child, “I think you all need to sleep.”

“That sounds like an excuse to get us out of your hair.” Jaune mumbles.

Nora understands what Raven wants, she wants them out of her hair so she can talk to Ruby.

“Come on guys,” Nora says as she leads the others out, shooting one last concerned glance at Ruby as she shuts the living room door.

Raven cautiously approaches the small girl and sits on the other side of the couch.

“You are Summer’s child, correct?” Raven asks, unsure of how to comfort the girl. Thank the birds that the kids weren't still here.

“Yeah.” Ruby shakily replies, her eyes red from crying and her voice hoarse.

“Your mother will be okay.” Raven says, awkwardly patting _Ruby_ on the back.

“You're really bad at this you know.” Ruby jokes as she rubs her eyes.

“I was never suited to be a mother hen, I can assure you that much.” She replies.

“No shit.” Ruby spits, remembering how she abandoned Yang, how she abandoned her team when they needed her.

Ruby wanted nothing to do with her. Everything Raven has done goes against her ideals, her instincts. Who would ever abandon people who needed them?


End file.
